Lock And Key
by Lawrence The Shark
Summary: Your name is Meulin Leijon and you're pretty sure you've found your soul mate. Collegestuck, Humanstuck, genderbends. Rated T for language and eventually for some graphic content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everyone! This is not my first MeuLoz fic, nor will it be the last. Basically one day I drew a Humanstuck genderbend of my overall OTP and decided that fanfiction was necessary.**

**This is a collegestuck AU. All characters are genderbends. I have no idea where this is going yet so please don't yell at me about how it's rated.**

**I do not own these characters.**

* * *

You know the moment you see her that you're fucked.

She walks around campus in her black skirts and skeleton leggings with her unruly curls bouncing this way and that and the look on her face is almost always one of indifference. She talks to no one, she looks at few, and she mostly keeps to herself. You've never met her face-to-face, but you chat often on the school's social network. She sits right in front of you in art study every day and you doubt she knows who you are, but boy do you wish she did.

As I said, you're pretty much fucked. You can't stop talking about her, you can't stop drawing her, you even design outfits for her, even though you know you could never make them. You've pretty much decided that you and she are your OTP, but now comes the hard part: talking to her face-to-face.

One night the two of you are chatting and she seems pretty down. If violently angry in the calmest of manners counts as "down" you suppose. Either way, she isn't her normal self, and you really want to comfort her, but there's only so much you can do from behind a computer screen.

So you kick yourself in the pants and get up the gall to ask, "What dorm are you in?"

You've determined already that she's in the same building you are, but from the looks of the numbers she gives you, you're on the same floor, too. You've never seen her here though, so perhaps she's on the furthest end of the girl's half? You practically leap from your chair and give a radical fist bump to your roommate before sneaking into the hallway. It is after curfew, after all.

After about three minutes of sneaking around in the halls you arrive at her door, and your heart has never beaten faster than it is now. Yet you chance a knock at the door and you wait. Your heart thuds with every second that ticks by. You can hardly breathe. You know you're going to start sweating worse than a certain engineering major you know. Maybe you should turn around? Go back to your room? Yeah, this was a horrible idea, you're just going to go back…

Before you can even turn, the door is open and you're being pulled inside.

You stumble as she lets go of you, but instead of regaining your balance, you fall on your ass. All you can do is just stare up at her, dumbfounded and breathless. Interestingly, she's staring back, looking you over with a skeptical eye. You try to give her a reassuring smile, but you're fairly sure it's more of a timid twitch and then it's gone. Wow you really suck at this, how are you possibly going to be able to give anybody relationship advice ever again if you can't even smile at the girl you like?

Well apparently your little half-assed attempt did at least something, because she drops to the floor and flings herself at you, wrapping her arms around your waist and burying her head in your chest immediately. You let out a low "oohf" sound but manage to stay upright. She's completely still and silent, but you know something's wrong, so you start to drag your fingers through her unkempt curls in the most soothing way you know.

And that's pretty much how you spend your night. Eventually you end up curled around her as she sleeps against your chest right there on the floor. You wake up at around eight when her roommate prods you awake with her toe, telling you to make sure she's up before ten and to make sure she eats something. You nod absently, only about halfway sure you heard right, and look down at where the object of your fascination sleeps.

This close and in this light you can see that there are dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. You wonder what could be keeping her up at night. You start to stroke her hair again, this time trying to untangle the heavy locks from one another, and as soon as you do her eyes flutter open.

For a moment she looks curious, then she looks confused, and she jerks away from you, sitting up. You freeze—did you do something wrong? Her eyes sweep over you once, slowly, before she determines that she does recognize you and you aren't a threat. She smiles at you, her eyes calming slightly.

"Where's Mituna?" are the first words out of her mouth.

You blink and let out the breath you had no idea you were holding. "Mituna?"

"My roommate."

You like the way she speaks. Her voice is even richer than you thought it would be. "Um, she left already," you say, looking around the room to confirm that you hadn't dreamed that up. "She said to make sure you're up by ten and to make sure you eat something."

She nods, shifting her eyes elsewhere as you look back at her. "And who are you?" she asks a little quieter, seemingly embarrassed.

You hesitate, but clear your throat and stick out your hand. "Meulin Leijon, at your service," you introduce, managing to crack a big grin despite your nerves. "Your name?"

She looks back at you with intrigued eyes. "Kurloz," she replies, taking your hand. "Kurloz Makara."

"Nice to finally meet you, Kurloz!" you say brightly. She shakes your hand and you like the way her hand fits in yours.

"Yes, yes it is," she agrees. "Nice to finally put a face to a screen name."

"Oh so you didn't know it was me!" you exclaim. You're only slightly baffled by this confirmation.

She gives you a strange look. "Was I supposed to?"

"No, no!" You hold your hands up in a surrendering fashion. "I actually didn't expect that you even knew I existed."

"Well, we are in the same art study group after all," she chuckles, smirking at you.

You blush. She actually noticed you? "I wasn't sure you ever really saw me there," you admit, scratching the back of your head anxiously. Most people around here tend to ignore you except for the people in the Anime club you help run. You're used to it, though, and this new information comes as a surprise.

"Of course I noticed you, Meulin," she answers as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "You've got a very powerful presence."

"A…what?"

"Do you like me, Meulin?"

The question confounds you and you aren't quite sure how to respond, but you notice that you're still on the floor while she is standing, still in her night gown and looking down at you, so you stand stiffly. You realize she's only about two inches shorter than you. It would be so easy to lean right down and kiss her…

"I do."

She smiles at you and you blush hotter than you thought you could. You shouldn't have admitted that. You should have just stayed indifferent. You should have…you don't know what you should have done. You just kind of stood there and watched her take your hand. "Then let's go out."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hoooly shit. I'm sorry to everyone who actually wants to read this thing, I was really inspired when I started then I had no idea where to go with it? But um. Here! A new chapter! In which I make up a bunch of shit about the Makara family.**

**This hiatus will hopefully allow me to finish all the fics I'm working on...yeahhhh...**

**Also! Quick note! The Hukanstuck betas are not genderbends, so when Kurloz talks about her brother, she means Gamzee.**

**Enjoy!**

**Characters belong to Hussie, the ol' rascal. **

* * *

The first few weeks, you walk on your highest of tiptoes. You don't want to disappoint Kurloz Makara. She's honestly the most amazing girl you know. She's into voodoo, she loves crime dramas, she's devout (in whatever kind of religion she's in; you don't actually have a clue about it, but you assume it's something like Wicca), and she curses practically every other breath, which is really cool when she gets into her preaching mode. She sure knows how to captivate you when she speaks, even if you don't understand what she's talking about. And she speaks a whole lot more in person than she ever did in the chat rooms.

She notices, of course. She knows you're trying not to let her down, but you don't know that. Well, not for sure. You suspect, because Kurloz Makara notices everything, but it doesn't stop you.

You meet between classes most days, routing paths around campus to allow maximum time together. Literally, you took a map of the campus and drew out specific paths. That was a fun day, because you kind of got lost in her voice without really understanding what he was saying, and you were apologizing for the rest of the day. She didn't say a thing about it, and so you just kept on apologizing until she kissed you in the coffee shop.

That was your first kiss, and these days you kiss hello and goodbye every time you meet. She grabs your hand without a single break in conversation, and the two of you walk to the quad, or the library, or there was that one time you walked downtown to see a carnival. It was a horror carnival, which her little brother was supposedly performing in. it was frightening at first, but turned out to be really fun, especially when the lion got loose and you countered it. The little girl working with it was furious with herself, and the lion, but you hugged her and the crowd was awestruck.

Kurloz had given you the biggest smile after that. "You're so brave," she said, gripping your arm. You felt your chest swell and your face get hot at that.

And suddenly, for whatever reason, you didn't feel like you had to be careful about much anymore, and that makes life hella easier for you now.

You and Kurloz watch horror movies together every Tuesday now, and you laugh at how completely inaccurate a lot of them are. Sometimes she jumps up on the office chair and pretends to be the villain, and you two run around like maniacs, you leaping from bunk to bunk to desk in the small room and her trying to catch you in mid-air. She's managed to do it once or twice, but you're a little heavier than she can handle, so it ultimately sends the two of you to the ground laughing and ignoring complaints from people taking afternoon naps in the rooms around you.

"Kurloz," you say after the most recent reenactment, "I just realized something. You said you had a little brother in that carnival a little while ago, but you never really talk about your family."

You see the lights dim in her purple eyes and she turns to face the ceiling. She's silent for a bit, and you wonder if you should have just not asked. Of course she has some things she won't want to tell you, even after four months (five, next week). This must be one of those "curiosity killed the cat" moments.

That is, until she lets out a deep sigh and begins to speak.

"I don't talk about 'em b'cause my whole family's fuckin shunned by most motherfuckers out there. None of them give two shits about up and understanding what we're all bein about here in the Makara family. Back where we come from, we're up and actin kinda like royalty. The Greats of my family all the way down to my old man, they was ruthless. They had control over a whole country basically by their lonesome, the empress notwithstanding. She didn't do hella much that wasn't in her own best interest. Now we Makaras, we tried to save people, convert 'em and make 'em see the ways of the mirthful messiahs that be up and lookin over us. This faith we got in us makes us wicked powerful in the healin arts, and people associate it with voodoo and all that cult shit, and people spread rumors. Now, they had a way to…take care of many of them rumors and shit, but they still say we're bein insane fuckers. I ain't never been unkind to anybody I didn't need to be. That carnival my brother's runnin is a ruse, Meulin. The outsiders call us circus people round here, and boy I'll tell you, people like bein scared if they think it's for fun. But it ain't for fun. That place is a church to us. If fuckers here knew who we were they'd run us the fuck outta Dodge, and I ain't willin to give up livin here. Shit's cruel over there these days. Came here when the family was overthrown."

You listen to her story with interest, nearly physically seeing an ominous air of family history blooming around her. You figure maybe she thinks you're frightened by her story, or maybe she knows you're better than that? Either way, the only thing you can think is that she's just, "So. Freaking. Cool."

Immediately her eyes are back on you, piercing your soul, boring into you. You flinch a little bit, before breaking into a wide grin. "That's really cool, Kurloz!" you say, with vigor.

A darkness looms over her eyes at that comment. "Cool. You think…my family history…is fuckin cool."

You draw back a little bit. "Well, I mean, yeah," you reply in a softer voice. "It's kind of scary, and not really the happiest, but it's interesting! And I really would like to know more, about your family and your religion!"

She's quiet for a moment, staring at you, searching your eyes, before rolling closer and kissing you. "Well then, motherfucker, you better be getting fuckin prepared for this shitstorm of Makara history."


End file.
